The Madness of Duke Venomania Vocaloid Lemon Fanfic
by LemonVocaloid
Summary: Miku X Gakupo lemon fanfic following 'The Madness of Duke Venomania' vocaloid song. Hope you enjoy 3


**the madness of duke venomania - vocaloid lemon fanfic**

A deal with the devil. Beauty as well as control of any woman I desired in exchange for eternal pain and suffering after my death. I accepted straight away. No longer would i be forced to look at my hideous face, loath my appearance. I am powerful; when the time comes of my death i will avoid the pain. Manic laughter fills the halls of the mansion, my mansion. Full of the most attractive woman in all the lands. Mine. All mine. I may never experience the joys of heaven but this is truly heaven on earth. The endless pleasure. Such a difference from my past. My ugly past.

Today another beautiful woman entered the mansion, her light footsteps echoing. Turquoise hair, tied up in twin-tails. A dress matching the colour of her hair, swaying with every nervous step she took.

The woman bowed down in front of the Duke, shaking slightly.

"Why are you here today?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Please master. Take me..." She whispered, face blushed.

"Of course." He replied happily, a wide grin spreading across his handsome face.

Slowly he got up from his 'throne', walking gracefully towards the girl and taking her soft, pale hand in his. He lead her to the large wooden door opposite the entrance, then snapped his fingers. An attractive woman emerging from the shadows, to open it. She had short blond hair, small in stature, wearing little to nothing. Only a bra and panties as well as a thin transparent silk dress. Bowing as he and the woman walked through.

He suddenly grabbed the woman by the throat, knocking her against the cold, hard, stone walls of the basement. Gasping with pain and shock she let out a gargled cry, starting to struggle. He grabbed her breast with his remaining hand, making her moan even through her pain. Swiftly he moved the hand that was choking her; her body fell limply to the floor. She doubled over, coughing, eyes filling with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

His hand ran up her neck to her chin, lifting her face slowly up to him. Leaning in he kissed her, tongue slipping between her lips, biting them.

Hands returning to her breasts, he started kissing down her face and along her neck. Biting the skin, drawing blood. The woman whimpered in both pain and pleasure.

Stopping suddenly, he stood up. Holding his hand up, gesturing for her to take it, and smiled sweetly when she did.

He continued leading her, the path getting darker and darker before he emerged in a dimly lit room. It contained only a large bed and candles that lined the room.

"M-Master..." She stammered, "What do you want me to do first?".

He sat on the edge of the bed, with her standing in front of him.

"Turn around." He commanded.

She complied, and he started unfastening her corset. Letting in fall to the floor.

"Be a good girl and undress for me." he smirked.

The girl undid her dress, the pretty fabric falling by her ankles. And there she stood, wearing nothing. Clearly unsure whether to cover her exposed body or not. The Duke's member hardened at the sight and he lay back on the bed, hands behind his head.

"I should probably ask your name." He smiled.

"It's Miku Hatsune." she spoke shyly.

"So Miku Hatsune, do you want me?" He teased.

She didn't answer, slowly walking towards him. Pulling down his pants and then taking off his shirt. Hands brushing past his erection. Leaving him in only his boxers.

Miku started to rub the fabric slowly, her face reddening more every second. Grasping his member firmly, rubbing it, whilst her eyes glazed with pure lust. Only thin material separating skin on skin. Before long it was starting to become stained with his pre-cum, only then did she lower his boxers. Throwing them to some corner of the room. His erection was completely noticeable now. She lent over, gently licking the tip.

He let out a small moan, eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure.

Miku rapped her mouth around his member, licking in slowly, savouring the taste. She continued to rub it, feeling it get harder and harder. She was getting so wet, her juices running down her inner thigh. Continuing to lick and suck him, feeling his member twitch and get hotter, stroking him with her tongue.

"Master It's so huge..." She said gasping, for air.

"I bet you love it." He moaned, feeling his climax coming.

Without warning he came, juices leaking from Miku's mouth, spilling back onto him.

"Your going to have to clean up now." He scolded.

"Yes master. Sorry master." She apologised, licking up and down his still hard member, drinking the remaining cum.

He lent towards her, touching her breasts, sliding his hands down towards her almost dripping womanhood.

"Miku, you're so wet." He teased. Inserting his fingers into her, making her moan so intensely.

"M-Master p-please..." She moaned, "I want your member inside me..."

The Duke smirked happily, tossing her over so she lay against the matres. He lent in against her body, biting her tender lips, locked in a lust filled kiss. He shoved his member deep inside her, making her scream in pain. Thrusting hard and fast until her screams turned into loud moans of pleasure.

"Y-your so tight Miku," He said through gritted teeth, thrusting harder and harder into her.

Both were in total ecstasy; Miku wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him, making his member go in even further. The pleasure was so intense she could hardly speak, all Miku felt she needed was the feeling of his large, hard member against her tight, wet walls.

The Duke felt his climax coming, an intense build up of pleasure.

"M-Miku..." He moaned, as he came.

"N-Ngh-A-Aaahhhh-Master!" She screamed as she succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure.

Their juices mixed, spilling out of her and all over the sheets. They both lay there, gasping for air, bodies sticky with sweat and juices.

"T-Thank you Master..." She whispered, as she stroked his Purple hair, sleep taking her almost instantly.

The Duke lay back, tiredness consuming him. He would use her again tomorrow, then he'd find someone new to fulfil his desires. He fell asleep with a wicked smile still on his handsome face.


End file.
